


Day One Hundred Sixty-Nine || Desk Lamp

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [169]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - School, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Naruto is always getting himself into trouble, and Sasuke is always trying to stop him. But what happens when someone else gets involved?





	Day One Hundred Sixty-Nine || Desk Lamp

Sometimes, being the goodie two shoes student can backfire.

Horribly.

“All right class, I need to make a quick run to the office,” the fourth grade teacher announces, standing from his desk. Iruka gives them all a look. “I expect you all to be on your  _ best behavior _ while I’m gone, all right?”

A chorus of, “Yes, Mister Umino,” rings out monotonously over the room.

With that, he heads to the door, slipping out and letting it shut with a click.

Almost immediately, trouble starts brewing.

Snickering, a little blond boy - Naruto Uzumaki - abandons his desk and scurries to Iruka’s. “Hey! Who wants me to look for the answer sheet for Friday’s math test…?”

Several students murmur in tentative agreement.

Afraid to speak up, one Hinata Hyūga hesitates as he starts rifling through drawers.

“Oi.”

A few heads turn to another student: Sasuke Uchiha. Dark-haired and quiet, he’s one of Iruka’s favorites.

The word pauses Naruto in his search. “...what?”

“Go sit down, idiot. Mister Umino said to behave.”

Obviously not in the mood to pay the other boy any mind, Naruto scowls, sticking out his tongue. “Like I’m gonna listen to  _ you _ ! Whatcha gonna do, tell on me?”

Dark eyes narrow. “If Mister Umino finds out you guys are cheating, we’re  _ all _ gonna get in trouble. Leave it alone!”

“He’ll never know if we don’t tell him! That means you too, teacher’s pet!”

Scowling, Sasuke stands up. “Stop it!”

“Make me!”

All right...fine! He will! Leaving his desk, Sasuke instead moves to the teacher’s, pulling on Naruto’s arm. “Go sit down…!”

“No! I wanna see the answer sheet!”

“You’re gonna get the whole class in trouble, stupid! Leave it!”

“And you’re the one being dumb, you’re gonna get us caught!”

“Let go!”

“ _ YOU _ let go!”

“Guys, s-stop!” Hinata calls from her desk, standing.

Grappling with each other, the boys stumble further into the corner of the desk and the wall. The rest of the class watches with bated breath, waiting to see who will come out on top - Hinata tries to intervene, but -!

_ CRASH! _

Startling, they both look over to see the aftermath just as Iruka walks in, Hinata flinching at the loud noise. From atop the teacher’s desk, his favorite desk lamp - one of glass featuring a dolphin - has tumbled to the floor, now lying in a thousand pieces.

Eyes wide, the instructor stares...then looks up to the boys, who stand frozen in their struggle. “...what on  _ Earth _ is going on?!”

“Naruto was -”

“He totally came and -”

“- tried to stop him -”

“ pushed me, and -”

“All right, all right!” Iruka cuts in, heaving a curt breath. “I want both of you to just...go stand out in the hall until I think of a proper punishment.”

They both stiffen.

“...Hinata, were you involved in this?”

Suddenly remembering the third child up out of their desk, the boys look to her. “No, Mister Umino, she didn’t -!”

“I told all of you to behave. No one was allowed to get up from their desk.” Looking almost regretful, Iruka says, “I’m sorry, Hinata, but you better go with them.”

The little Hyūga seems to shrink in fright. She’s..she’s never really been in trouble before…

Both boys try to come to her defense, insisting she had nothing to do with the struggle and the broken lamp.

“I understand that, but...rules are rules, boys. Now, out into the hall. I need to call the janitor to come clean up the glass…” Shooing them out, Iruka looks to his beloved lamp, sighing with a hand at his brow.

It’s the last thing the trio see before the door shuts behind them.

...silence.

Scowling, Naruto leans against the wall, arms folding and collapsing to sit cross-legged on the floor. “This  _ stinks _ ...why didn’t you just leave me alone, Sasuke?!”

“Because you were being an idiot! Mister Umino trusted us, and you were trying to cheat!”

“Well maybe  _ some of us _ aren’t that good at math!”

“Maybe instead of trying to cheat, you should use more time and effort to study!”

“U-um…”

Both of them look to Hinata, pausing as they see her worried expression. “...you okay?” Sasuke asks. 

“Are...a-are we gonna get in trouble…?”

The pair glance to each other. She seems awfully upset… “...well, maybe  _ we _ will,” Naruto offers blandly. “But you didn’t do anything wrong, Hinata.”

“Well...not as bad as us,” Sasuke mumbles sheepishly.

“I think Mister Umino will just give you a time out. Don’t worry.”

“W-what about you guys…?”

“Detention, probably,” the blond mutters.

Sasuke rounds on him. “What? But I was trying to -!”

“Doesn’t matter! You broke the lamp!”

“No I didn’t! That was you!”

“Nu-uh! You pushed me into it!”

“I didn’t push you! You just -”

“Guys, p-please stop!”

Both of them flinch as Hinata gives a quiet cry. Tears bead along her lids, chin trembling. “...please...d-don’t yell...yelling is s-scary…”

They both wilt. “...sorry,” each mutters, avoiding looking at one another.

Eventually, one of the janitors walks past them into the room with a vacuum to clean up the glass. Hinata shrinks to one side, Sasuke giving her a glance. Once he leaves again, Iruka follows the staff member out, arms crossed.

“So...are we ready to tell the truth?” he asks, staring down the bridge of his nose at them.

“...I can do it,” Sasuke murmurs. “So...Naruto got up after you left. He wanted the answers for the math test -”

Behind him, Naruto scowls...but doesn’t protest.

“I got up to try to get him to sit down, but he wouldn’t listen. We started to fight, and…” The Uchiha glances aside. “...I...pushed him into the lamp. That’s why it fell.”

That gets Naruto to pause.

“...it was my fault. But please, Mister Umino - Hinata didn’t do anything. She was trying to come get us to stop. She didn’t do anything wrong!”

The teacher sighs heavily through his nose. “...I see…so, you two think Hinata shouldn’t get in trouble?”

Both boys shake their heads. “...she wanted to help,” Naruto admits.

“Naruto, I’m very disappointed you tried to cheat, and that you didn’t listen to my instructions. Sasuke...I’m glad you tried to keep order, but it wasn’t your place to try to punish Naruto. That’s my job, all right? Next time, just mind your own manners and listen to the classroom rules. I’ll take care of the rest.”

“...yes, sir.”

Looking the trio over critically, Iruka sighs, head bowing as he thinks. “...all right. Seems you three have learned your lesson, so I won’t give you detention. But! If this ever happens again, you’ll have detention for a week! Understand? When I tell you to do something - or  _ not _ to do something - you need to listen!”

“Yes, sir.”

“...all right, then. Back into class with you. We’ve got lessons to tend to!”

Heads all bowed contritely, the trio head back in. Naruto goes first, Hinata behind him and Sasuke behind her.

“...glad you’re not in trouble,” Sasuke murmurs.

“...thanks for d-defending me.”

“...sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was...not great, I won't lie xD So the drabble is ALSO rather...lackluster. I didn't really have any good ideas, so...here's a mediocre one, lol
> 
> Poor Hinata, just trying to keep the peace...but there's little of that to be had once those two start bickering. At least Iruka took it easy on them~
> 
> Anyway, I reallllly need sleep, so...time to sign off! Thanks for reading n_n


End file.
